Littles: The New Wave
by galindapopular
Summary: Eva Riley has lived her whole life with certain expectations, now that she's starting high school, she finds that those expectations are about to be challenged, by two boys she's known since childhood, Mikey Gaffney and David Portman
1. Eva

**Author's Note: Didn't I say coming soon? Exhaustion kept me in last night and I worked on this. I'm liking where it's going so far and I hope you guys do too. There are new pictures for the teenage versions of the kids up, plus short write ups for Eva, Mikey, and David. Check them out!**

**Summary: Eva Riley spent her whole life with certain expectations, but when she heads to high school and encounters two boys she's known since childhood, she realizes that they'll probably have to change. Mikey Gaffney is finding that his rebellious behavior is catching up to him, and David Portman just wants to get through his senior year and move on to what's next.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Ducks, the Varsity, or Eden Hall. There was a time when I owned their siblings and progeny, but they've kind of taken on a life of their own.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Eva**

Eva Riley ran quickly out of her dorm, pulling her hair into a pony tail, she wasn't paying attention (as was kind of usual with her) and so she barely noticed when she rammed right into someone.

"Sorry!" She said. She looked up and noticed the boy who was standing there. He was sort of small, had blond hair that was in natural sloppy disarray and she realized who he was right away. "Hi."

"Hi," he smiled. "I'm sorry I…"

"David?" She said, realizing he didn't recognize her. "David Portman?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm really sorry, I should know you but I can't…"

"It's me," she said softly. "Eva." He looked at her. "Eva Riley."

"No way," he blinked. She nodded. "Oh my God! The last time I saw you," he stopped. "Well, you were different."

"I was ten," she nodded. He laughed. "You were different too." He smiled. "I should go, first day of freshman year."

"Yeah," he said. "Look, I'm a senior so, if you need anything." She nodded. "OK, great, I'll see you around."

"Sure," she nodded. "It was really good to see you again. Say hi to your Mom for me, and Lizzie and Dean."

"Yeah, um, same to TJ and Bella." He nodded. She smiled and walked away. He shook his head trying not to stare. Eva had always been beautiful, it's just she'd always been little girl beautiful. Now she was kind of _hot. _But she still only fourteen, he had to remember that.

"Yo! Portman!" He groaned hearing the voice behind him.

"What do you want Gaffney?" David said. Mike Gaffney laughed running up to catch him. David and Mike were friends, although most people couldn't quite figure out why. David was known for being quiet, contemplative and hardworking. Mike, now a junior, was kind of an asshole, always making noise and drawing attention to himself. But the two boys had bonded over hockey and their family's mutual screwed up-ness, and since Mike had been a too confident trouble making freshman they'd been inseparable.

"I can't just say hi to my best friend?" Mike smirked. David rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I just ran into your cousin," David said. "I didn't realize she was a freshman."

"Eva?" Mike said. David nodded. "She's not my cousin."

"She's Jimmy's niece," David shrugged.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Jimmy's not my father." David rolled his eyes. "Look, just cause you call the guy who raised you but isn't your dad, 'Dad' doesn't mean I have to. Plus I think it would royally mess with his head if I called him that anyway." He stopped. "Huh, I might start calling him Dad."

"God, you're a good guy," David rolled his eyes. "Anyway, when'd she get hot?"

"I dunno," Mike shrugged. "I haven't seen her in like a year. We spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with Julie's mom last year, not the Rileys, and I spent spring break in Colorado with you."

"You didn't see her this summer?" He asked. Mike shook his head. "The only reason I didn't see her this summer was because she spent the whole thing in New York with Tammy and Steve."

"Whatever," Mikey shrugged. "I didn't see her OK, and she's not my cousin."

"OK," David said, wondering what he was so defensive about.

* * *

Later on her way from lunch to her history class, Eva sighed feeling herself get pulled around a hall corner.

"Mikey," she said softly. He kissed her. "Mm, hi," she said.

"Hi," he smiled. "How's your first day going?" He asked, brushing a piece of hair behind her shoulder.

"Good," she smiled. She looked up at Mikey. He was tall, well muscled, with dark short cropped hair. His eyes were an intense brown and he smiled a lot. She'd known Mikey since she was about eight, and he was nine, when his parents died and his older sister, her Aunt Julie had become his legal guardian. The kissing had started this summer, when she'd been visiting her Aunt Tammy and Uncle Steve in New York and he'd come to visit. They'd gone for a walk along the river and one thing had lead to another and he'd kissed her. They knew they couldn't tell anyone, since they were practically cousins. But it was fun none the less.

"I hear you ran into David," he said. She nodded. "So are you still crushing on him?"

"Stop," she blushed. It amazed her how one minute he could be kissing her and the next he could be teasing her like a big brother. It didn't make any sense. "I was ten." He nodded.

"Right," he said. "I just wanted to say hi." She giggled as he kissed her again. "I'll see you soon."

"Right," she smiled. "Mikey," she said as he started to walk away. "How does this work, here?"

"I'm not sure yet," he shrugged. "I mean, I'm not sure what it is yet, you know Evie?"

"OK," she nodded. "And you're sure you don't just like me because, you know, it would make Uncle Jimmy's head explode?"

"Evie," he shook his head walking back over and lifting her chin as she tried to avoid eye contact. "Believe it or not I don't spend all of my time coming up with ways to make Jimmy's head explode."

"You fooled me," she said. He laughed. "Will you come over today?"

"I'll try," he nodded and kissed her again. "See you around, Riley."

"Bye," she said as he walked away.

"Oh and Evie," he turned around. She looked at him. "Please don't tell your dad. He scares me."

"OK," Eva nodded.

* * *

After school Eva wandered quietly around the various tables set up for school activities and clubs. She noticed a bunch of cheerleaders sitting at their table. She noticed them whispering to each other about each girl that was brave enough to sign up for try outs. She laughed. She knew that that had been her mother, Cassie and her godmother Allie, when they went here.

"Thinking of becoming a cheerleader?" She jumped and turned seeing David. "Did I scare you?"

"Kinda," she said. "And no, I'm not going to be a cheerleader. I'll let Bella follow in Mommy dearest's footsteps." He laughed. She walked over to the art club table and signed up.

"You're an artist?" He said.

"I paint," she nodded. "My Aunt Tammy's been teaching me for the past few years. She's an amazing artist."

"Tammy Duncan?" He said. She nodded. "Yeah, I've seen her early work." She looked at him. "My mom's best friend is married to her ex boyfriend."

"Right," she nodded. "I knew that."

"Hey," Mike walked over. "Evie, hey! It's good to see you."

"You too," she said and hugged him. He smelled her hair. "Um do you know David?"

"We've met," both boys said and laughed.

"Oh," she said. "Um, anyway, I should go, I told my dad I'd meet him." She bounced away. Both boys watched her leave and she looked over her shoulder and smiled, not sure which one she was smiling at.

* * *

**So that's the start, what do you think? Review please!**


	2. Passion

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. Here's chapter two! You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Passion**

"Where are you headed?" Mikey asked as David looked in the mirror after hockey practice.

"Just going to the arts building," David shrugged. "I haven't touched a piano in like three days." Mikey snorted. "Look, I'm not a good enough hockey player to get a scholarship, and I don't have a super rich brother in law to pay for my college. It's music or nothing for me. I have to practice every day."

"Yeah, man I know," Mikey nodded. "And I apologize for keeping you from the ivories this weekend."

"Apology accepted," David laughed and headed towards the door.

"Portman," their assistant coach, and history teacher Guy Germaine walked in. "Where are you going?"

"Music room's only open for another hour Coach," David said. "Unless you can convince Mrs. Germaine to keep it open for me?"

"Go," Guy shook his head, "I won't tell Coach Conway."

"Thank you!" David smiled and ran off.

"There goes your captain team," Guy said and the guys laughed.

* * *

Eva stood in front of the office and took a deep breath. She was staring at the door.

_Gabrielle Germaine: Arts Chair. _

She knocked on it. A small woman with dark hair and lively green eyes answered.

"Hi," she said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh," Eva said. "Um, my name is Eva Riley." She nodded. "I wanted to sign up for studio art time."

"You do that through your art teacher, Eva," Gabrielle said. "I'm sure you know that."

"I do," Eva said. "But I'm not taking art as an elective, I'm a freshman, it wasn't available."

"Oh," Gabrielle said. "Eva, I'm sorry, the policy is that studio time during the day is reserved for upper class students in art classes."

"What about after classes?" Eva asked. Gabrielle looked at her. "Or at night? I'll skip dinner once a week if that's what it takes." Gabrielle was surprised by the girl's eagerness. "Ms. Germaine, have you ever loved something so much that you'd put up with anything to have the opportunity to do it?" Gabrielle looked at her.

"I was a professional ballet dancer, I'm familiar with that feeling," she said. Eva nodded. "What did you say your name was?"

"Eva Riley," she said softly.

"Tammy's niece!" Gabrielle said.

"Um, yeah, Tammy Duncan," Eva nodded. "She's my aunt."

"You have quite an advocate," Gabrielle smiled. "She wrote me a glowing recommendation for you, asking to let you into the sophomore art electives. She said you're extremely talented."

"I'm good," Eva said. "I'm not extremely anything." Gabrielle smiled. "But I do have to keep my work up."

"Of course you do," Gabrielle said. "I'll check the schedule and see what we can do."

"Thank you!" Eva said. "I really appreciate it."

"Tammy wouldn't bullshit me," Gabrielle smiled.

"You know my Aunt Tammy?" Eva asked.

"My husband lived with her in college," Gabrielle nodded. "Before we moved to Paris, I know her pretty well."

"Oh," Eva said softly. "OK." She said and walked out. David walked in.

"Here are the keys David," Gabrielle said and handed him the keys to the music room. "Was it Coach Conway or my husband who kept you?"

"Mike Gaffney?" David shrugged. She nodded. "Sorry."

"It's OK," she said. "David, I know you love hockey, but if you're serious about the piano…"

"Mrs. Germaine, I know," he said. "I'll try to get here on time from now on." She nodded. "How long do I have?"

"As long as you need so long as the lights are off and the door's locked when I get here in the morning," she smiled.

"Thanks, you rock," he said. She smiled and turned off her computer.

"I don't think a 17 year old boy ever told me I rocked," she laughed.

* * *

David walked quietly into the music room and sat down at the large black baby grand piano. Music was his only real connection to his biological father, they really didn't have much in common, or had ever bonded much even though David had lived with him from the time he was 10 until he came to Eden Hall. But music they shared. Patrick was a fairly successful song writer and studio musician, which was the real reason David worked so hard. He wanted Patrick to be proud of him as a musician. He pressed his hands against the white keys and did a few warm up scales and finger exercises. He closed his eyes and started playing for real, a soft melody coming out, he'd been composing, or trying to and failing hopelessly after a few bars.

"Come on Davey," he mumbled to himself, "what comes next?"

* * *

Eva walked quietly into the house shutting the door behind her and walked up to her bedroom. She plopped on her bed and smiled. It had been not so horrible, good even. It was really good to see David again, and Mikey still liked kissing her.

"I don't see why I have to go!" She groaned and pulled her pillow over her face. She should have stayed at the dorm. That was the first thing to go through her mind when she heard Bella shriek, but she'd promised her parents she would come home and talk about her first day.

"Bella!" She heard her mother Cassie sigh, clearly exhausted. "You _wanted _to take ballet, baby, and you made a commitment and we honor our commitments in this family."

"I don't want to!" Bella shouted and slammed her door. Eva stood up and poked her head out of her door. Cassie was standing breathing deeply.

"Everything OK?" Eva said.

"Oh, Eva," Cassie said. "Honey, I didn't realize you were home." Eva nodded. "How was school," she walked in. "Tell me everything."

"It was good," Eva shrugged, "I saw David Portman, and Mikey." Cassie nodded, clearly her mother was still distracted, "I got studio time, because Aunt Tammy told the arts chair I'm extremely talented." Cassie nodded again. "And, then," she stopped, "do you want me to talk to Bella?"

"Oh sweetie could you?" Cassie said. "She always listens to you." Eva nodded and stood up and then knocked on her sister's door.

"Go away!" Bella's high pitched squeak came through.

"Bella, it's Evie," Eva said. "Can I come in?" Bella walked over and cracked open the door. "Bad day?"

"I hate that you're not at Paxton anymore," Bella sniffed. Eva smiled. "Plus Eddie ignored me all day and said I had cooties!" Eva hugged her.

"I missed you today too," Eva whispered. "Get changed for ballet, you're giving Mommy a migraine."

"OK," Bella nodded and walked back into the room.

* * *

Mikey sat at his desk going over his homework. He really just wanted to sleep, it had been a hard practice. He glanced over at the picture of his parents and smiled. He liked seeing their faces smiling back at him. He missed them everyday. He picked up his phone and dialed the house number for Bangor.

"Hello?" He heard a female voice answer.

"Hey, it's me," he said, waiting for whoever it was to identify herself.

"Oh, hey baby bro!" He smiled. "I'm really sorry, kiddo, I'm running out, some kind of dessert emergency at the restaurant. Do you want to talk to Ellie?"

"Sure," he said. He loved his six year old neice Elisa, or Ellie, named after his mother, more than anyone. Ellie was more like his baby sister than his niece anyway, .

"Alright," Julie smiled, "I love you, I'll call you later OK?"

"OK, I love you too," he said.

"Mikey!" He heard a perky voice on the other end.

"Hey Ellie!" He said. "I miss you sweetheart."

"I miss you too," she said.

"So, how was school?" He asked. "Tell me everything." He sat back and smiled as she chattered.

* * *

**So, please review!**


	3. Real

**Author's Note: So, I'm not going to be sleeping tonight! Far too psyched up about my Yankees and their win tonight...anyway, I wrote this during the game. I like it, as I said, these stories are going to be MUCH shorter than the originals, I just don't have the stamina for the sixty chapter epics anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Real**

One day about a month later Eva walked quietly into her history class. She liked history so far. Mr. Germaine seemed like a great teacher, and she was smart enough to be in honors, which was great. She reached into her bag to take out her text book and smiled finding a note slid in between her books.

_E - Meet me behind my dorm at lunch? I'll treat. I miss you. – M_

She smiled. She and Mikey hadn't gotten together in a few days, since their, whatever it was they were doing was still a secret, it was hard for them to make excuses to be together. But luckily for her, Mikey's birthday was coming up this weekend which was the perfect excuse to see each other, although not alone, since Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Julie would be coming, along with Stephanie and Elisa. She missed him too, although she was a little frustrated that their relationship remained a secret. She'd asked him the other day if they weren't doing anything wrong, which they weren't, why shouldn't they really be together? His response had been that just because it wasn't wrong didn't mean that Rick, her father, was going to be OK with it, or that Julie and Jimmy would be. They expected a more mild response from Cassie, since when she was Eva's age she was smoking pot every day and sleeping with college boys. She daydreamed about Mikey and doodled all through class and when the bell rang she rushed out. She had fifteen minutes in the art studio and wanted to use every second of it. As usual, she was in a daze when her books went flying.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," she heard David laughing as he handed her some loose leaf.

"Right," she said, looking at him, and immediately looking away, when she realized how much she was blushing. She realized her sketch pad was missing and that David was holding it, flipping through the pages. "Please don't look at that." She said abruptly. He looked at her. The last thing she needed was him seeing some of things she'd doodled over the past month. Mainly the many pictures of Mikey and the few of him, it was embarrassing.

"Oh, right," he said, "sorry, you're really good."

"Thanks," she said, snatching it back quickly. "Sorry, I've got to sneak some studio time." He nodded. "Are you coming to Mikey's birthday party this weekend?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he nodded. Repeating in his head as he noticed the way her body moved as they started walking _fourteen, fourteen, fourteen. _His younger sister Liz was twelve, in two years would guys his age be looking at her like this? That cleared his mind. "So you're heading to the arts building?" She nodded. "Mind if I walk with you? I have to talk to Mrs. Germaine about something."

"No problem," she said. "What do you have to talk to her about? Did your elective not get transcripted or something?" He looked at her.

"No," he said. "Um, I have to schedule an audition for this conservatory, it's not a big deal." She looked at him as they started walking his hands were shoved in his pockets and now _he _was blushing.

"You're a musician?" She said. He nodded.

"Classical piano and some guitar," he said. "I'm crap on winds, but I've got decent rhythm so I can play some percussion and bass." She stared at him. "What?"

"I'm just surprised," she said. "I mean, I've met your family, I know them pretty well and classical musician just doesn't seem…"

"My father," he said sharply, "he taught me how to play. I had this teacher in Denver who got me into the classical stuff."

"Kevin?" She said. "Kevin plays the piano?"

"No, not Kevin, my real," he stopped, he hated using that terminology. "Patrick taught me, my biological father."

"Oh right," she said softly, "I always forget." He nodded.

"Most people do," he said softly. She frowned. He looked sad.

"I'm sorry, if you don't like talking about it I understand," she said. He looked at her.

"You really do, don't you?" He said. She said. "I've noticed that about you, you understand things."

"You've _noticed_ that about me?" She said. He nodded. "You've noticed me, period?" He laughed.

"You're a very hard girl to ignore, Evie," he said gently. She looked down. "You don't like that, do you? Being called Evie?"

"I like it fine, from my family," she shrugged. "And Mikey and Steph, I guess," she amended.

"You don't count them as your family?" He asked.

"Steph I do," she said. "Mikey doesn't like to be." He nodded. "Have you _noticed _that too?"

"He feels like it devalues his parents," he said. She nodded. "Like if you guys are his family that means Julie and Jimmy are his parents, and it's like Cal and Elyse were never even there."

"Why did you move to Denver?" She said abruptly changing the subject. He looked at her. "I mean, when you lived in Chicago we saw you all the time, now we never do."

"I thought I was getting in the way," he shrugged. She frowned. "Stupid, I know, but I did. I was ten." She nodded. "I didn't realize seeing me meant that much to you." She blushed as they got to the arts building and stood in front of the door.

"It didn't," she mumbled. _Liar, _she thought, _he's almost 18, he'll think it's funny that you had a crush on him, it won't change anything. _"It's just your mom always seemed so sad."

"It was hard on her," he nodded. "I regret that." She looked at him. "But you get it kind of, right? I mean, TJ and Bella have lived like a totally different life than you."

"TJ at least sort of remembers when things weren't perfect," she said. "He has those vague toddlerly memories of living in the big house while my dad was in law school, Bella," she laughed sadly. "I think she might be a lost cause. My mom used to cry all the time, because she was so scared that we'd never be able to stand on our own, neither of them remembers that at all." He pushed her hair behind her ear. She swallowed, she knew what came next here, and she was afraid of it.

"Hey," Mikey came jogging over. David put his hand down and Eva turned and looked at him guiltily. "Um, was I interrupting something?"

"No," they both laughed.

"Of course not," David said, "I should get inside, good talking to you." He nodded at Eva. Mikey looked at her.

"I have to work," she pointed at the door. "Really, we were just talking."

"I know," he said. "And even if you weren't it's not a big deal. I'm not your boyfriend Eva." Suddenly she felt all the blood rise to her cheeks. If he wasn't even going to be _jealous _what was the point?

"No," she said, her voice dripping in anger, "you're note my boyfriend are you?" She marched into the building. He groaned and followed her.

"Evie!" He said. "Evie, come on!" He grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry OK? It's just this whole thing is really confusing."

"What's confusing about it?" She asked. "Do you like me?"

"Yeah, a lot," he nodded. "And it's one of those things that I," he sighed. She looked at him.

"It bugs you, doesn't it?" She whispered. He cocked his head. "That if your parents were alive it would be perfectly OK for you to like me." He cupped her face.

"Yeah," he whispered and kissed her softly. "Something like that." She sighed. "I'm really looking forward to hanging out with you this weekend, I'd rather you weren't mad at me since it _is _my birthday and all." She giggled.

"I think we should tell everyone," she said.

"Evie," he closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm not ready to do that."

"What else do you need to know?" She frowned. "Why are you doing this?"

"Believe me," he said. "I'd rather not be." She looked at him. "That came out wrong. I mean, I didn't want this. But that day, in New York, you just looked so, well kissable." She smiled, "and every time I've seen you since then, it's been the same. I can't _not _kiss you."

"That's actually really sweet in a twisted way," she sighed. He smiled.

"We will tell them," he said. "I promise, just , can we not ruin my birthday with it?" She smiled.

"Fine," she said. "Can we at least tell Steph?"

"No we cannot tell Steph!" He sighed. "She'll tell Aaron and Aaron will tell Taylor and Taylor will tell Julie and then it's even worse because they heard it from someone else." She nodded. He was right again. "If it's that important to you that someone knows, we can tell David." Her eyes got big.

"No," she shook her head. "No, it's not that important." He frowned. "I have to go." She kissed him and ran off.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Birthday

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for the reviews, you guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Birthday**

Eva sat in the kitchen at her grandparents breaking green beans into a bowl.

"Grandma," she said. Ana Duncan-Riley looked at her. "Do you think it's OK to keep secrets sometimes?"

"What do you mean?" Ana asked sitting down next to her.

"I just," she sighed. "I mean, well, if something might hurt someone, then you can keep it a secret, right?"

"Mom?" They heard a call from the front of the house.

"Can we get back to this?" Ana asked. "Your Aunt Tammy is here, with my other grandchildren, you know, the ones I never see." Eva laughed. Tammy walked in preceeded by the running twins Anne and Calvin. "Hey honey!"

"Hi," Tammy said and hugged her. "Evie! Why aren't you at school?"

"I'm helping," Eva said and hugged her and then picked up Cal. "Where's Uncle Steve?"

"He's coming," Tammy laughed. Eva tickled her cousin and he screamed.

"Evie stop!" He screamed. She laughed and put him down. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys too," she said.

"Evie, guess what!" Anne said. "Mommy taught me how to sew and I'm going to make dresses just like her."

"Well, that's ambitious of you," Eva smiled. Steve walked in carrying three suitcases. "Hi Uncle Steve."

"Hi Eva," he said putting them down. "Cal, you wanna get those for me." Cal nodded and picked them up. "Hi Ana."

"Hi Steve," she said. "Cal, put yours in the Uncle Tommy's room and Anne's in Aunt Kelly's." He nodded. "Anne, go help him." The little girl nodded and ran upstairs. "You look good honey."

"Thanks," Tammy said. "Are Julie and Jimmy here yet?"

"No, they should be here any minute," Ana said. "They were going to watch Mikey's game first."

"Oh there's a game tonight?" Steve said. "Evie, why aren't you there? Isn't that like the Eden Hall social cornerstone?" Tammy hit him. "Ow."

"You said that like it was a bad thing!" Tammy said. Eva laughed. "I guess we should do things the Park Street way and the social corner stone should be getting drunk by a lake." He stuck out his tongue.

"I um skipped this week to help Grandma get ready," Eva explained.

"It's all really just prep work," Ana said. "Julie's cooking." Tammy nodded.

"So," Tammy said putting her arm around Eva, "tell me all about high school. I want to know everything!" Eva smiled and they sat down on the couch. "Have you met any cute boys?"

"Well, kind of," Eva blushed. Tammy smiled. "Aunt Tammy, when you started seeing Uncle Steve you two didn't tell Aunt Julie right?"

"Right," Tammy nodded. "We didn't want to hurt her, plus we felt like it was the kind of conversation we should have face to face. Do you have a secret boyfriend or something?" Eva sighed. "You don't want to tell your dad, because he's Rick and he'll freak."

"Something like that," Eva said.

"Your secret's safe with me," Tammy kissed her on the forehead. "You should talk to Aunt Kelly about it, she and Uncle Scooter started as a secret, he wrote a whole book about it. And then it was a movie." Eva laughed.

* * *

Mikey stepped out of the locker room and smiled seeing Julie arguing with Coach Conway about something, but it was the kind of spirited friendly argument he liked seeing which meant it hadn't gotten around to his wife refusing to speak to Tammy yet, and they probably still arguing about Mikey getting benched in the second period.

"Cat!" He called and jogged over to her.

"Hey kid!" She smiled and hugged him. "Charlie, my brother is extremely talented."

"He is," Charlie nodded, "and he knows that next year, when he's a senior then he'll get to play full games, right Mike."

"Uh yeah," Mikey nodded, "but don't argue with her, you'll never get anywhere, she's _really _stubborn." He laughed.

"Good game kid," Charlie said. "Good to see you Cat."

"You too," she said and hugged him. "So, birthday boy, how's it going?"

"Fine," he said and they kept walking. She nodded. Mikey had never been a chatterer. They walked outside.

"Mikey!" Stephanie squealed and ran and hugged him.

"Hey Stephie," he said squeezing her. He cupped her face. "God, you look more like Mom every day." She beamed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said softly. "Happy Birthday." He smiled. "You played good."

"Thanks," he said. "Hey Jimmy."

"Hey kid," Jimmy smiled, he was holding Elisa.

"Daddy!" Elisa said. "I want to go to Mikey!" Jimmy laughed and Mikey took her.

"Hey Angel," he said, spinning a lock of her long blonde hair around his finger. "It's so good to see you."

"I missed you," she said burying her face in his shoulder. "I want you to come home." He laughed.

"I missed you too," he said. "I'll come home soon. I promise."

"Ellie, baby," Julie said. "Come on, let's get to Grandma and Grandpa's so that you can get to bed."

"I'm not sleepy," Elisa shook her head and yawned.

"Of course you aren't," Julie laughed. "Mikey, you want to come or are you OK?"

"I'm fine," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK," she kissed him on the cheek, "good game, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I'm glad you came." She nodded and hugged him again.

* * *

The next day at the house everyone was mingling. Most of the Eden Hall kids were totally engrossed in eating Julie's food. Mikey smiled watching Eva playing with Ellie, Cal and Anne. She looked up at him and smiled, and then walked over to him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he smiled. "I was disappointed last night, I thought I'd see you."

"I was here helping get your birthday party ready." She said. He laughed. "Can we go someplace to I can give you your present?"

"Sure," he nodded and they walked outside and into the poolhouse. "So, what did you get me?" He teased, she giggled and kissed him softly. "Evie," he whispered.

"I thought maybe we could just," she sat down and pulled him with her, they kissed again. He smiled, "if that's OK with you."

"This is the best birthday present ever," he assured her and kissed her again. She smiled.

"Could you maybe keep your sister away from my son?" Rick said walking over to Julie in the kitchen. She looked at him. "I'm serious every time he spends time with her, he mopes for like two weeks, because of some incurable crush on her."

"Rick, if you are asking me to try and come between the cosmic connection between the Riley men and my father's daughters, I can't do that," she shrugged. He laughed. "Stephanie loves TJ, all she could talk about for a week was seeing him." He smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he nodded. "It's been weird, with Eva at Eden Hall now." Julie nodded. "Seems like just yesterday she was," he smiled.

"I know," she said.

"Hi Julie," David walked in. "Um hey Mr. Riley."

"David," Julie said. "I was wondering when we'd see you. How's senior year going?"

"Good," he smiled. "Can I help at all?"

"I'm good," she said. "Thank you though," she said. "You could find Mike, he's disappeared somewhere and we have to do the whole birthday cake thing."

"Sure," David nodded and walked away.

"I have so much trouble believing that kid is actually related to Dean Portman," Rick shook his head. Julie hit him in the stomach. "I mean because he is so nice and polite and, has never once slept with my sister!"

"Well, considering Kelly is sixteen years older than him," Julie said, "and was married and had a baby by the time he was sexually mature, I'd say that's a really good thing." He laughed. "Ana said that the cake is in the fridge in the poolhouse, can you get it?"

"Sure," he nodded. "I'm glad you guys are here. You need to come out and visit more."

"Aw you miss your baby brother," she said. He laughed and rolled his eyes and walked outside. He opened the door to the poolhouse.

"Daddy," Eva said, sitting up. Mikey looked at him, his eyes big.

"This is a really bad déjà vu," Rick sighed.

* * *

**Please review, as you have been!**


	5. Finding Out

**A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I'm glad you're indulging me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Finding Out**

"I don't have words," Rick said. Eva looked up at him. "I think we've been pretty clear on the rules Evie!"

"Daddy," she started. Cassie looked at her.

"Eva," Cassie said. "I don't understand why you didn't just tell us sweetie."

"Because, I knew you'd react like this," she sighed, "and the rules were that I couldn't date anybody without talking to you, Mikey and I aren't dating." Cassie closed her eyes.

"That is less than comforting Eva," Rick said. She sighed.

"I wanted to tell you about it's just that," she looked at him. "I didn't want you to freak out."

"Honey, why would we freak out?" Cassie said. "Because he's Julie's brother and that's kind of weird? If it's one thing this family is really good at it's dealing with strange relationships."

"Yes, Mom thank you," Eva said, "I'm aware of that since my godmother is dad's ex girlfriend." They sighed and looked at her.

"Even if we take away," Rick said pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose. "He's too old for you!" Eva crossed her arms. "He is, he's seventeen years old you're fourteen, Eva!" She crossed her arms.

"Rick," Cassie said. "Evie, sweetheart," she sighed, "I don't think you should see him anymore."

"But you just said," she said, "and I talked to you and that's the rules." Her eyes were tearing.

"Eva," Rick said. "This isn't a good idea."

* * *

"Hi," Julie said, leaning against the wall of Jimmy's old room. Mikey looked at her.

"You can start the yelling now," he said.

"I'm not gonna yell at you, Mike," she said. "Come on." He shrugged. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" He said. She looked at him.

"I mean why didn't you tell me about you and Eva?" She said. He looked at her.

"Have we ever talked about what girls I was dating?" He asked.

"That's a fair point," she sighed and plopped down next to him. "But it's Eva."

"Julie," he said. "If you going to give me the 'we're one big happy family' speech…"

"I gave up on you considering the Rileys family a long time ago," she sighed. "My problem is I love Eva very much and I don't particularly like seeing her being used."

"What?" He said. She shrugged.

"You heard me," she frowned and shook her head.

"I'm not _using _her!" He practically yelled. "I like her Cat."

"I'm sure you do," she said. "But I know you like lots of girls. Don't tell me this isn't a little bit about driving me and Jimmy crazy." He frowned and looked down. "Caught you."

"It's not like that." He said. "God, Jules, what do you think of me?" She sighed. "I mean, sort of," he said. "That is an added appeal, but she's fun, and beautiful, and I like spending time with her."

"You're too old for her," Julie said. He groaned. "Mikey," she said. "She's fourteen."

"You were fourteen when you met Jimmy," he said. She frowned. "You were."

"Yeah," she said. "I was, but so was he and we were really careful before getting into anything." He swallowed. "I don't think you thought this through, and you know that Rick's not going to let her keep seeing you."

"Yeah, what's with that?" He asked. "Am I not good enough for her or something?"

"It took six years for Rick Riley to stop calling me either 'trash' or 'that girl my little brother is slumming with.'" She said. "So to him, I would say no you're not good enough. Plus you know that whole, she's fourteen thing again."

"It's not that big a deal," he shook his head. "She's very mature for fourteen."

"I bet Elisa has some friends who might like you," she said. He looked at her. "I mean, since that's your thing." He shook his head.

"You're not funny," he said.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you what to do, again, battle I lost a long time ago, I just think that maybe you should get ready for this not to work out." She said. "Because she is only fourteen and she's not the kind of girl who having her dad disapprove of her boyfriend is a turn on for."

"Yeah, I guess she isn't," he said softly.

"Anyway," she said. "I have your birthday present."

"Car?" He asked. She laughed.

"OK," she said. "Sure, whatever," she pulled a square out of her purse.

"Seriously?" He said. "No car."

"Mike, I promised myself that I would not make the same mistakes that Jaime did," she smiled. "I know you love me, I don't need to buy your love."

"I'm not so sure of that fact," he said. "I think you should try to buy my love."

"Open the present," she said, dropping it on his chest. He tore open the paper.

"It's a book," he said. "Why do you always give me a book? You own three restaurants, you can afford to give me more than a book."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do I give you a roof over your head and food to eat?" She said. "Plus spending money and paying for school?"

"OK," he said. "You made your point. What's this one?" He asked and then looked. "_A Heartbreaking Work of Staggering Genius." _He laughed. "I remember when we read this."

"It's an autographed copy." She said. "I figured you'd like it."

"You did a way better job of taking care of us than Dave did for Toph," he said. "You know for the record." She laughed. "I miss Dad."

"Yeah, me too," she said softly. "He'd kick your ass for hooking up with Eva."

"I don't think Dad would ever kick anyone's ass," he said.

"Oh sweetie," she said, "he was soo much older when you got to the point where you needed him to kick ass." He laughed. "Come on," she said, "I'll drive you and David back to school."

"You know if you were a normal person and had bought me a car, you wouldn't have to do that." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

When they got back to campus David and Mikey walked with their hands in their pockets, not talking.

"I don't get why you didn't tell me," David said.

"What difference would it make?" Mike shrugged. "Would knowing change the way your face looks when she walks in a room?" David looked away. "Whatever dude," he said. They got to the boys dorms and Eva was sitting on the steps.

"I'll let you two talk," David said and walked upstairs.

"Hey," Mikey said. She looked at him and kissed him hard. "Evie," he mumbled, "what did they say?"

"That I shouldn't see you anymore, that you were too old for me," she mumbled and kissed him again. "I don't care though," he could see her straining not to cry.

"Yeah you do," he whispered. She sniffed. "Honey I know how close you are to your parents." She burst into tears and pressed against him.

"I want to be with you," she whispered and kissed him. He held her closer than he ever had before. "I really do." He nodded.

"I know," he said. "I know." She kissed him. "Calm down, we'll talk in the morning OK?"

"OK," she mumbled and they kissed again. He sighed and walked upstairs and landed on his bed. David looked at him.

"What happened?" David asked.

"She said still wants to be with me," Mike said. "It doesn't matter though, I know her and without her parent's approval," he closed his eyes. "You can take your shot if you want."

"I didn't think you knew," David said. Mikey nodded. "And I wouldn't do that. If you're too old for her," he sighed. Mikey looked at him. "And I wouldn't do that to you man." Mikey looked at him. "I've never seen you in a better mood than when you get back from studying lately which I sort of realized must mean being with Eva," Mikey smiled. "I couldn't take that away from you."

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming! I appreciate them!**


	6. David

**A/N: You guys have been rocking it with the reviews! I appreciate it. Keep it up. I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: David**

Eva walked down the hallway of the arts building happily. She had just spent two hours working on her new painting and she was really happy with it. She stopped hearing soft piano playing from a classroom. She peeked in and noticed David sitting playing. She walked in and he stopped.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's OK," he said. "I was just surprised to see you. There's not usually anyone here at this time of day."

"Right," she nodded. "I'll go."

"Eva," he laughed. "Its fine, come sit." She smiled and sat next to him.

"What were you playing?" She asked.

"It's one of Patrick's songs," he explained. "He wrote it for my mom."

"That's sweet," Eva said.

"Yeah, it's mostly about wanting to get into her pants," he grimaced. She laughed. "It worked though, cause here I am."

"Sure," she said. "I was a broken condom so, I'm with you there."

"Really?" He said. She nodded.

"Yup," she nodded. "I mean, they were already married and everything but still, my Uncle Tommy calls me his favorite accident." He laughed.

"I get, 'the best mistake Lisa ever made,'" he said. "That's what my Grandpa calls me." She smiled. "So," he said, "you and Mike huh?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. She closed her eyes. "My parents think he's too old for me, they told me I can't see him any more."

"Are you going to listen?" He asked. She shrugged and played a scale. "Do you play?"

"A little," she said. "I took lessons. You know, it comes with the whole debutante thing." He laughed and started playing the bottom part of "Heart and Soul." She laughed and started playing the melody. After a few rounds and key changes their hands got tangled. She blushed as his face started moving closer to hers. They kissed softly. She pulled back. "I should go." She whispered and stood up and ran out.

"Wait," he stood up and followed her. "Eva!" He said seeing her standing outside. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have,"

"Why did you do that?" She asked and wiped her eyes. He looked down. "And if you say it's because I'm just so kissable, I'll know that you and Mikey have just been making fun of me."

"Making fun of you?" He said. She nodded. "Eva, it's taken everything in me to stay away from you and not do what I just did." She looked at him. "You're amazing, and beautiful and talented and," she swallowed. "And Mike's really into you and he's my best friend and…"

"Right," she said. "I just always," she closed her eyes and shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She turned and started walking.

"Eva!" He ran after her again. "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing," she said, "it's just I've always had this stupid crush on you," she shook her head. "It doesn't matter, I'm going to go." She walked away. He closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

Eva sat on her bed at home sketching quietly. She'd had to start over a few times already because of tears hitting the page and ruining her sketches. She closed the book and hugged her knees, resting her chin on top of them.

"Evie?" TJ said walking in.

"Hi," she said wiping her eyes. "Do you need something? I know Mom's not home but…"

"No, I'm OK," he said. "Are you OK? You were crying." She smiled.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Is this because Dad won't let Mikey be your boyfriend?" He asked. She smiled. For a twelve year old TJ really got it. "I'm kind of glad. I don't think he'd be a very good boyfriend for you Evie. Plus, if he's your boyfriend then that sort of makes Stephie my sister which means she'll never see me as more than that goofy kid who always buys her a Christmas present." She laughed.

"It's not about that exactly," Eva said. "Do you remember David Portman?"

"Lizzie's brother?" He said. Eva nodded. She forgot how close TJ and Lizzie Portman still were.

"Yeah, see I sort of always felt the way you do about Steph about him and now it turns out he feels the same way, but because of this whole thing with Mikey," she sighed, "it probably won't ever happen." TJ hugged her.

"Don't cry Evie," he whispered. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too," she said.

"EVA!" They heard Bella scream.

"Oh, her highness is home," Eva rolled her eyes. TJ laughed and they walked downstairs. Bella was standing in the foyer with Allie and Eddie Cole. "Hi Aunt Allie."

"Hi Eva," Allie said. "Is it OK if I drop Eddie here? I have some errands to run, and I know your mom's not home but,"

"It's OK, right Eva?" Bella said. "Right? You told me it would be OK!"

"It's fine," Eva nodded. "Hey Eddie."

"Hi," Eddie said.

"Oh sweetheart thank you," Allie kissed her on the cheek. "I'll bring you all back dinner OK?"

"OK," Eva said. Allie floated out the door. She looked at the two eight year olds.

"Eddie lets go in my room," Bella dragged him upstairs. TJ looked at Eva.

"Aren't godparents supposed to be the ones shanghaied into babysitting?" TJ asked. "Not godchildren."

"Most godparents are Aunt Allie and Uncle Biff," Eva shrugged. "At least I get good presents from them, and you know Eddie."

"Yes," TJ nodded. "You do get Eddie, and thank god for that because nothing says 'we love you goddaughter' like a personalityless totally whipped eight year old."

"Just because you got the super rich live in a different godparents," she rolled her eyes. "God, I'd give anything if Aunt Kelly and Uncle Scooter were mine."

"Hey, Bella got the best with Uncle Tommy and Aunt Tammy," TJ shrugged. "Aunt Tammy gives the best presents and Uncle Tommy and Aunt Diane are always traveling so they'll never force their kids on her."

"At least if you have to babysit it's for Trina," she shrugged. "She's awesome. She's probably our most awesome cousin." TJ nodded.

"I sort of feel bad for Uncle Jimmy," TJ said.

"He was too busy raising Mikey and Steph to be a godfather," she shrugged. She sat on the floor.

"I think David might be a good boyfriend for you," TJ said. "Because Lizzie says he's a really good big brother, plus I don't like Lizzie the way I do Stephie."

"You really need to get over whatever this is with Steph," she scrunched her face. "Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"Dude, we're twelve!" He rolled his eyes. "That doesn't count, plus there's no way that Aaron Atkins is going to Eden Hall."

"Mom and Dad were sort of together when they were twelve," she shrugged. He frowned. "Plus there's no guarantee that Steph will go to Eden Hall, Mikey only went to get away from Uncle Jimmy. Steph loves Uncle Jimmy."

"True," he said.

* * *

Late that night Eva stood biting her lip outside of the rink. She was supposed to be in the studio, but she couldn't concentrate and she really wanted to talk to Mikey. Or David, or whichever one came out first. She realized that probably made her a horrible person.

"Evie," Mikey said walking over. "Hey baby," he kissed her softly. "Mm, one of these nights I'm going to have to take you out on a date."

"We can't do that because I'm not allowed to date boys without my parent's permission," she said. He sighed. "So we can't." He nodded and they kissed again. "David kissed me." He stopped.

"David what?" He said.

"He kissed me," she sighed. "Well, we sort of kissed each other." He stopped. "I just wanted to tell you," she explained. He nodded. "And really, I mean it wasn't a big deal. And I talked about it with TJ,"

"TJ? You talked to your twelve year old brother," he stopped. "Evie, what's going on?" She swallowed. "You really like him don't you?" She looked at him. "Yeah, it makes sense, because you two have lots of stuff in common, like the whole art thing. I don't really get it." She smiled.

"So you would be cool with it?" She said.

"Yeah," he said. "Come on, Riley, it's not like I'm your boyfriend."

"No, I guess you aren't." She said softly.

"Can I kiss you one last time?" He whispered. She nodded and they kissed.

* * *

**Keep up with the reviewage!**


	7. Need

**Author's Note: I really can't stop writing this one! (Did you notice!) Anyway keep the reviews coming! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Need**

Eva smiled, slipping into a girls bathroom in the arts building, sliding out of her uniform and folding it neatly into a duffle bag, where she pulled out an old pain stained pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and then off her face with a cloth headband. She was starting with oils on the canvas she had sketched out already today and she was really looking forward to it. Since ending it with Mikey, painting was one of the only things that made her happy. Considering the fact that she'd ended it to possibly maybe be with David, who'd avoided her since that night at the piano she felt really young and really stupid. She walked to the small studio she'd been working in and set up her easel and took out her Ipod and put her ear phones in. She pressed play and mixed her colors and started outlining the shapes she'd sketched on the canvas. It was the view from the window of the spare bedroom in her Aunt and Uncle's house in New York, where she'd slept that summer. She carefully shaded the shadows as she remembered them. She did feel good now, safe and alive.

* * *

David frowned trying to compose again. He ended by banging the keys and closing the piano. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to go to a quiet place, that's what Patrick always said to do. The place where there was only music. As he found that place, he saw that it was occupied, by the memory from a month before of Eva sitting next to him and giggling, and then that kiss. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was late, which meant that she was probably here. Maybe if he saw her, and apologized or talked it out, he could finally focus. He walked upstairs and down the hallway peeking in each of the small studios. He finally saw her but he didn't want to disturb her. He was amazed, watching her. It was like music, the way she painted, sometimes long strokes; other times quick dots of color. She turned and saw him and squeaked jumping a mile and dropping her brush.

"Hi," he smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She took out her earphones.

"No worries," she said. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah," he said. "I know." He said. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" She said.

"For that night," he said. "You know when I kissed you." She looked at him. "I'm not sorry for kissing you, but more for the fallout."

"I figured," she said. "Although, I got this weird feeling you were avoiding me." He looked at her. "Was I right?"

"Yeah," he laughed. She nodded. "That's really good." He pointed to her painting.

"Yeah," she smiled, "it is." He laughed and propped himself up on a counter.

"What were you listening to?" He asked. She blushed. "Is it embarrassing?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Especially because you're super talented musician guy." He laughed.

"So if I tell you that I have a poster of those dogs playing poker in my room in Chicago," he smiled, "will you tell me? Because that's really embarrassing for me, what with you being super talented artist girl." She giggled and handed over her I-Pod. "Painting Playlist, Journey, Neil Diamond, Rush," he looked at her. "This is like the Guilty Pleasure hall of fame!"

"I find them soothing," she took it back. "Plus even super snobby music people love 'Sweet Caroline.'" He laughed.

"It's a good song," he smiled. "So you and Mike, that's not happening anymore?"

"No," she said. "No it's not."

"Are you upset about it?" He said.

"I was," she said. "But, if I'm realistic, it wouldn't have worked. I mean aside from all the stuff with my parents and my Aunt and Uncle, we just don't have that much in common." He looked at her. "I miss him though, just having him around, you know?"

"Yeah," he said. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to work." She nodded and he started to leave.

"David," she said and he turned and she ran over and kissed him. He softly pulled her close to him, resting his hands on her waist. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh God Eva," he whispered, their foreheads still touching, "I think I need you." They kissed again, pressing close. Her heart knew in that moment, even if the rest of her needed to catch up a little, that she needed him too.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Eva said. David looked at her. "I mean, I could talk to them."

"Eva," he said. "This is important to you, I want to do this right. If these are the rules, these are the rules." She slid her hand into his and he squeezed it before they walked in the back door.

"Evie," Cassie said. "Honey, I didn't know you were coming home today, I would have picked you up. Did you take the bus?"

"Um, no, David drove me," she said. Cassie nodded.

"Hi David," she smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Riley," he said. "It's good to see you."

"You too," she said. "How's your Mom? I've been meaning to call her."

"She's good," he said. "They bought a new house a few months ago."

"She told me," Cassie nodded. "Maybe we'll go down to visit some weekend."

"She'd like that," David said.

"Mommy," Eva said. "Is Daddy home?"

"Oh, no sweetheart, he's in court today," she said. "Why?"

"Oh, I um, just wanted to talk to him is all," Eva shrugged. "Well, you too, both of you," she said.

"Well, I'm right here," Cassie smiled. "Let's talk." Eva sighed. "Baby, what's going on?"

"David and I want to start dating," Eva said. Cassie sat down at the kitchen table. David swallowed and looked at her.

"Well," Cassie said. "This is unexpected."

"Mrs. Riley, I know that you guys just went through this with Mike, and I get that you have reservations about how much older than Eva I am," he said, "but I really really like her and," Eva looked at him and shook her head and he stopped.

"Mom," Eva sat down. "Please? You trust me, don't you? And the rule is just that I have to talk to you and Daddy about it." Cassie looked at her and then at David.

"I'll talk to your father," Cassie said. Eva smiled and hugged her. "I suggest you two not be anywhere near the house when I do it."

"Thank you Mommy!" Eva said. Cassie nodded.

"Sweetheart," Cassie said. "Can I have a minute with David?" Eva looked at him concerned.

"It's OK Eva," David said. Eva nodded and kissed him softly and walked upstairs. Cassie looked at him. "Mrs. Riley, I really appreciate this."

"David," she said. "I've known you for a very long time, and I know your mother. If my daughter is even slightly upset by you, I mean even unreasonable her being crazy kind of upset, you will feel the wrath of God. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," he nodded. "But I still appreciate it."

* * *

"No," Rick said that night. Cassie looked at him. "Cass, he's almost eighteen!"

"I know," Cassie said. "I wish she liked boys her own age too, but she likes him. David's a nice boy." Rick looked at her. "He is, and we know his family. Actually being with someone like him as her first real boyfriend isn't terrible. A boy her own age would probably be much more careless with her feelings." Rick looked at her.

"You told her it was OK?" He said. She nodded. "He actually came _with_ her?"

"That's kind of what pushed it over the edge for me." Cassie nodded. "I mean only someone who really cared about her would have done that." Rick looked at her.

"Didn't she like Mikey Gaffney a month ago?" He sighed. "Maybe this will pass just as fast."

"It seemed pretty real Rick," she said. "Look, the reason why we decided to institute the rules was because we,"

"Didn't want her running around unsupervised the way we did in high school," he sighed, "I know all of this."

"So," she said and kissed him. "We know where she is and who she's with, which again, was the point." She kissed him again. "I don't think anyone expects you to like it that your daughter is dating Ricky."

* * *

Eva and David sat on his dorm bed, kissing softly. He pulled back after a minute.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Did I do something wrong?" He looked at her and sighed.

"No, baby," he said, "You were great." She blinked.

"So what's wrong?" She asked and kissed him again. She inched closer and ran his collar between her fingers.

"Eva," he pushed her away gently. She sighed. "Look, I just, I think we should go slow."

"David, we're just kissing," she laughed. "You can touch me, I won't break."

"I just don't want to push you," he said. She smiled.

"You're sweet," she said. "But I'm a smart girl," she whispered, "I'll tell you when to stop." He nodded and she kissed him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she lay down. He tangled his hands into her hair and kissed down her neck. Her skin was unbelievably soft. He started wondering how soft she was in other places. His hand slid down onto her thigh. "David," she whispered.

"Stop right?" He said. She nodded. He sat up and exhaled. "Sorry," he said. "That part's going to be hard."

"I trust you," she whispered and kissed him. "I'll go if that'll make it easier." He smiled.

"Don't go yet," he whispered. They kissed some more and then jumped apart when the door opened and Mikey walked in.

"Um hi," he said. "Evie, right, I'll go."

"No that's OK," she said and stood up, "I was just leaving anyway." She rushed out.

"Oh, so it's at the point where she can't even be in the same room as me," Mikey nodded and flopped on his bed.

"She just doesn't know what to do," David said. "Once the weirdness settles in," Mikey nodded. "For record I'm sorry. I know I said."

"It's OK," Mikey shrugged. "I know you didn't mean to. Did you talk to Cassie and Rick?"

"Cassie," David said. "She threatened me." Mikey laughed. "I'm taking her out this weekend."

"Wait, they said yes?" Mikey said. David nodded. Mikey frowned, he hadn't expected them to say yes. He'd expected once they said no for the whole thing to flame out, the way he and Eva had. This was going to be harder to deal with.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	8. Bella

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I appreciate them. Keep them coming. And in case I don't update this weekend, a Happy Halloween to you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Bella**

Mikey took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the Rileys. Bella answered it.

"Hey Bella," he smiled. She looked at him. "Can come in?"

"No," she said. He looked at her.

"Why not?" He sighed, reaching into his back pocket. He knew Bella, and this would cost him.

"Mommy's not home and when she's not home we're not supposed to let strangers in the house." She said matter of factly.

"But, Bella," he said. "You know me. You've known me since you were a baby. Is Evie home?"

"I don't think she wants to see you," Bella said. "Plus I'm not supposed to let strangers in the house."

"We just went over this," he groaned, and she smiled sweetly. "Annabelle Leigh," he said. She smiled some more and shrugged. "Fine, how much?"

"Twenty," she said. "Make it twenty five and I won't tell my parents or David."

"That's my girl," he said pulling two tens and a five out of his wallet. She opened the door and he handed her the money.

"Thank you," Bella said. "She's in her room."

"Thanks," He smiled and walked upstairs.

* * *

Eva sat in her room brushing out her hair. She was really really excited for her date with David.

"Hi," she looked over at the door. Mikey was standing there. He was smiling.

"Hi," she said, "what are you doing here?" He shrugged and sat down. "Mikey," she sighed, "I can't play the guess what Mikey's thinking based on small gestures and facial changes game right now, although I'm very good at it, I always beat everyone even Stephie. I'm going out with David tonight and," he looked at her. "You're not OK that."

"I tried to be," he said. "I want you guys to be happy."

"Well, we are," she shrugged. "Just because he,"

"He what?" Mike said. She looked at him.

"He did what you wouldn't do," she said. He looked at her. "He claimed me, Mikey, he didn't just say he wanted me, he did something about it. You didn't care enough to do that, not until someone else did." She stopped. "How did you even get in here?"

"Bella," he shrugged. "That girl will do anything for money, your parents should probably get on that before she starts getting a sex drive."

"God, sometimes I think a demon ate my real baby sister and now we have Bella," Eva rolled her eyes. Mikey laughed.

"As I remember it Bella was always pretty demon like," he said. "At my parent's burial your mom had to leave because of all the screaming. That was in a cemetery, you know holy ground." Eva giggled. "I miss you Evie."

"I miss you too," she said. "So can't we just be whatever we were before this summer?" He looked at her. "We were friends, more than friends and," he kissed her. "Please don't."

"I know I said I was alright with this whole thing with you and David," he whispered. "But I'm not," he said. "I can't let you go yet." She looked at him.

"Mikey," she said. "You're too late," she said softly. He looked at her. "I'm sorry, but you should go." He swallowed.

"Evie," he said, "please?" She looked at him, and touched her hand to his chest. He looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Feeling your soft spot," she said. He looked at her. "I knew you had one somewhere." He kissed her again. "Please stop."

"What if you're my soft spot?" He whispered. She swallowed. "Would you take that away from me?"

"I can't be that for you," she mumbled. "I can't make up for your parents not being here, that's too much to ask of me, that's too much to ask of anyone!" He swallowed and they stared at each other in silence. Then her collapsed and started crying. "Mikey, I'm sorry," she whispered and sat with him, she knew these tears weren't for her, but they were the only words that made any sense to say. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't lose you too," he said. "I can't." She looked at him. He swallowed. "Evie, the first time in years that I really felt happy was being with you and,"

"You won't lose me," she said, "I won't ever leave you, I promise. I just can't be that person for you." He looked at her. "I can't be the one." He nodded as she took a tissue and dried his eyes. "But I love you, I know I do," they held each other close until both of their bodies were calm.

* * *

"Hello Baby," Cassie said walking in and seeing Bella sitting on the couch. "What are you up to?"

"Just watching TV," Bella shrugged.

"Oh, OK," Cassie said. "Where's Eva?"

"In her bedroom with Mikey," Bella said absently, then she stopped. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Cassie looked at her and then sighed and walked upstairs and into Eva's room. The pair were on the floor, playing cards. Eva looked up and smiled at her mother.

"Hey Mommy," she said. "Mikey came over. We're playing spit."

"Not upstairs next time OK?" Cassie smiled. They both nodded. "Hi Mike."

"Hey Cass," he said. "How are you today?"

"I'm good," she nodded. "How much does Bella owe you for ratting you out?"

"Five bucks," he smirked. "But she can keep it, I'll consider it a deposit."

"Uh huh," Cassie nodded. "Have fun you two." She said and walked away, leaving the door open. Eva giggled.

"What?" Mikey said.

"You'll consider it a deposit?" She said. He smirked.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be bribing Bella a lot over the next two years," he said. She rolled her eyes. "I guess I should go so you can get ready for your date huh?" She looked at him. "He's a good guy Evie, I just don't want you getting in too deep with him."

"Why not?" She frowned. He looked into her eyes, which had faded to a hazel color from their childhood green. He cold tell she was already in too deep, something in her had already clicked. He decided to lie, really he was worried about David's own ability to get in to things too deep, too fast.

"Just, I don't want you to get hurt," he said. "When he graduates and goes to piano college." She smiled softly. He was being protective.

"I think I'll be OK," she said. "But thanks for the concern. Are you sure you're alright?" He nodded. "OK," she hugged him, pressing her head into his chest in that comfortable way she'd gotten used to. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Sure," he nodded. "Thanks Evie."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming! I love you guys!**


	9. Love

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. I always knew how this story was going to end up, which was how I got it written so quickly, only one more chapter after this! Thanks for supporting!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Love**

David took a deep breath and rang the doorbell of the Rileys' house. One of the stipulations for dating Eva was that he always pick her up at the house and come to the door, every time.

"Hi there," Rick smiled answering the door. David swallowed and looked at him. "Come on in."

"Mr. Riley," David said walking in to the living room, Rick looked at him. "Look, I know you don't approve of me being with Eva, and you think I'm too old for her."

"David," Rick sighed. "You're almost eighteen years old, Eva is not even fifteen, I don't think you're too old for her, you are too old for her."

"Right," David nodded. "But I want you to understand, that I really care about your daughter, she's amazing. She's smart, and beautiful and talented." Rick nodded. "And I would never ever ask her for anything she's not ready for. I mean, you know my mother, and what her life's been like, I wouldn't ever put a girl in the same situation,"

"You're going from taking my daughter to a movie to getting her pregnant?" Rick said. David looked at him and swallowed. "That's really encouraging."

"I didn't mean," David stumbled over his words. "Look, I really like her."

"David?" Eva came in. "I'm ready now." She was wearing a simple blue polo dress. She looked radiant. "Bye Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Princess," he said. "Have fun." He raised his eyebrows at David and they walked outside.

"Your dad is scary," David said. Eva rolled her eyes. "Not like in a he could kill me way, although I think he could, he's way smarter than anyone I've ever met."

"You've been around my dad plenty of times before," she said.

"Not as your boyfriend," he shook his head. She laughed and kissed him. "That is so worth it though." She smiled and they kissed some more.

"I like that, boyfriend," she said. He smiled. "Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," he said and opened her car door. She giggled and they drove for a while and then got out of the car. "Do you know where we are?"

"We're at a playground," she said. "By my grandparent's house." He laughed.

"This is where I met you the first time," he said. She looked at him. "You wouldn't remember, you were one." She laughed. "It was Eden Hall graduation, for our Uncles, and you were in a stroller and I played on the slide." She looked at him. "There's something else here Eva, I don't what it is, but it's here, and I want to find out what it is."

"I'm game if you are," she smiled and kissed him.

* * *

A few weeks later at school, Eva walked up to David's locked and pecked him happily on the cheek, he laughed and slid his hand into hers.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she smiled. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No I have not," he said as they started walking, still holding hands. "Why have you?"

"No," she shook her head. "That's why I asked." He laughed and they walked into the cafeteria. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Mikey sitting, as usual surrounded by a group of people. As they moved towards an empty table, she stopped, "David," he looked at her. "Can we go sit with your friends?"

"My," he stopped and looked over, "are you sure?" She nodded. "Eva, he's,"

"He's hurting, David," she swallowed. "He's scared and lonely."

"Mike Gaffney is never lonely," he shook his head. "He's barely said a word to me since,"

"I know," she said. "But he came over, on Friday, and we talked, a lot. The way he's been acting, it's not about us, and it's more complicated than that." He looked at her. "David, come on, those people that he's with don't know, we do." He sighed and touched her face. "Please, do this for me?"

"I'm game if you are," he sighed. She smiled and they walked over to the crowded table.

"Is this seat taken?" Eva said. Mikey looked at her. "What?"

"Um, no," he said. "It's not, but," she sat down. "Evie," he whispered, "what are you doing?"

"Are we only friends at my house when you give my little sister way more money than she deserves for letting you in?" She asked.

"No, of course not," he shook his head. "But I didn't think," he sighed.

"Hey," David said, leaning in, "what are we talking about?"

"Eva wants us to be friends," Mikey said. "I'm not sure why we're whispering."

"Ohh," David nodded. "That's the good thing about younger girls, they forgive, haven't gotten all bitchy yet." Eva pinched him. "Ow."

"You deserved it." She said and crossed her arms. "I'm just glad that you two are talking again. Plus, I did it."

"Yes, you did," Mikey hugged her. "We're very proud of you too." Eva giggled. "Portman, what's the deal exactly? Are you her boyfriend or whatever?"

"Something like that," David said and kissed her neck. She giggled and kissed him.

"Guys, not over breakfast, please," Mikey rolled his eyes. He looked at them for a minute and then smiled, realizing that he hadn't lost her, not by a long shot, in fact she was so happy she was glowing. He liked her better like this. "Evie, please, my stomach." She stuck out her tongue at him. "That's mature."

* * *

Later that night Eva and David sat on his bed, snuggling. He smiled as she cooed and curled into him.

"Can I ask you something?" She said.

"Anything," he nodded.

"Have you ever thought about changing your name?" She asked. He looked at her. "I mean, your last name is Portman, and your mom's is Norris, and so are your brother and sister, and your father's last name is Martin."

"Yeah," he said. "I've thought about it," he admitted. "A lot, actually, I mean, especially when I was younger, and I wanted my Dad, Kevin," he specified, she nodded. "He was gonna adopt me, and then Patrick came back, and it got confusing. If he had, I probably would be a Norris." She looked at him. "But I'm not, and I'm not a Martin either, I'm a Portman, when it was just my mom and my Uncle Dean and me, we were the Portmans, I think it's important to remember that."

"I see," she said. He kissed her softly. "Is it too soon to say I love you?"

"I don't think there's such thing," he whispered. "Because I know I do."

"Then say it," she said and kissed him.

"Greedy girl," he teased. She kissed him again. "OK then, I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered and kissed him.

* * *

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	10. Won't Give Up

**Author's Note: Thanks as always for going along with my increased nuttiness. I appreciate it more than I can say. The next story is going to jump ahead a few years, and the focus is going to shift to Stephanie, TJ, Connie Vanderbilt, and Lizzie Norris. Thanks again for all of the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 10: Won't Give Up**

Eva walked into the house carrying a garment bag and walked into the kitchen. Mikey was sitting quietly at the table.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," he said. "What's in the bag?"

"Prom dress," she shrugged. He nodded. "What are you doing here?" She asked. He smiled and offered her a large wrapped rectangle. "Mikey!"

"Happy Birthday Evie," he whispered. "Something I thought you might like." She nodded and opened it. She smiled and ran her hands over it.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She whispered, it was a large smooth book, entitled "The Art of Venice," but everything was in Italian. "You're the best best friend in the history of the world." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I saw it," he shrugged, "and Julie and Jimmy always give each other books and stupid shit like that, so I figured, keep the tradition going." She smiled and sat down and started looking through it. "I did good?"

"Absolutely!" She said. "Where did you even find it?" She asked.

"We were in Italy with Julie's mom over spring break," he shrugged. "I figured you would like it, since you've never been." She smiled.

"Aunt Tammy keeps promising to take me," she whispered and ran her fingers over the glossy pictures. "What did David get me?"

"Oh no," he shook his head. "You're not getting that out of me." She sighed. "So you bought a prom dress, huh? Are you planning on putting out?"

"You wish I discussed that aspect of my relationship with you," she shook her head. He laughed. She stopped. "Does he expect me to?"

"Sweetheart," he stood up, "I'm teasing. No, you know he doesn't expect anything from you. He hopes and wishes and prays, but no expectations." She nodded. "He's a better man than me that way. If we'd stayed together, I would have had expectations."

"Hm, then clearly I made the right choice." She smirked. He laughed. "Thank you for the book Mikey. Thank you for everything."

"Anytime Evie," he said hugging her close.

"Do you want to see me in my dress?" She grinned.

"Not particularly," he shook his head. "But I somehow doubt that's going to stop you."

"You would be right," she bounced into the bathroom and got changed and then walked out. He stared at her. "Is that good staring or bad staring?"

"Good," he whispered. "Definitely good, wow, Evie, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said, blushing. The dress was a gorgeous deep blue taffeta. Tammy had made it for her niece and she had just gotten it back from a tailor.

"I'm kind of trying hard not be in love with you right now Riley," he said. She smiled. "But that's an everyday fight for me."

"You know how much I love you, right?" She whispered. He nodded. "Good." She hugged him. "I'm going to go change and then you're buying me dinner."

"That's your boyfriend's job," he said.

"Not tonight it isn't," she shrugged. He laughed. "Besides, he's busy, he has a recital tomorrow and he needs to focus."

"Ah," he nodded. "I see." She smiled at him and skipped back into the bathroom to change. She walked back out in her jeans and tee shirt.

"What are you doing this summer?" She asked.

"Probably waiting tables at Julia's," he shrugged. "I want a car next year, so," she nodded.

"Which location?" She asked.

"Bangor," he said. She nodded again. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to visit you silly," she laughed. He smiled. "Or maybe we can go to Colorado at the same time."

"Maybe," he nodded. "That'll be fun." She smiled.

* * *

A few weeks later Eva and David danced with her head resting on his shoulder. They weren't technically even at the prom anymore, but standing on the terrace of the hotel room they'd gotten. She looked up and kissed him softly.

"What are you thinking right now?" She asked. "I want you to tell me the truth."

"The truth?" He said. She nodded. "I'm surprised that you wanted to come up here, this was a just in case dream scenario." She swallowed and kissed him again. "Eva, I didn't mean that because we're up here…"

"No, I know," she said softly. "I just, I love you, and I want it to be with you," she took his hands and they walked inside. "I want this tonight." They sat on the bed and kissed for a while.

"As glad as I am," he whispered. "That you want this tonight," he took her hands, "I don't." She closed her eyes. "I mean, I do, I want you, I always do, but I don't think you're ready for it, and I couldn't live with myself if," she smiled and kissed him.

"You're so good to me," she whispered. "How are you always so good?"

"Just a gift I guess," he smiled. They lay down and she rested her head in his chest. "Now it's my turn, what are you thinking?"

"We've never talked about," she whispered, "I mean, we've talked about it, obviously, but never, I mean, have you ever?"

"Oh," he smiled. "That. Yes, I have." She looked at him. "There was a girl, I was on tour with Patrick one summer. We met in June, it was over by August." She rested her chin on his chest and looked at him. "I was your age, she was a little older. I wasn't ready, and I should have waited longer."

"When you say a little older?" She frowned, "like us a little older?"

"She was twenty one," he smiled. "So actually a lot older. I thought I was a big stud," she laughed. "I wish I'd known that you'd be here then." They kissed softly and ended up rolling over so that she was on her back. They kissed harder then.

"I don't just think I'm ready, David," she whispered. "I _am _ready." He smiled and they kissed again. "The timing doesn't matter, just that it's with you."

"Then do me the favor of us waiting another year," he said. "If the timing doesn't matter to you, then I'd rather it happen when you're sixteen, and I can no longer be prosecuted. Your father would press charges and you know it." She sighed, he probably would. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered. "And I'm not giving up." He smiled. He knew she wouldn't.

* * *

**Please Review! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
